Pokemon Mystery The Mystery Arises
by geekyboy
Summary: this is a pokemon story which is set on the road to oreburgh city this has been proof read by jed rhodes
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON MYSTERYChapter 1

_**This is an AU. **_

It all started at the age of 10 when Ash found out he was going to be a Pokémon trainer. As soon as he heard, he went down stairs to see his mum.

"Professor oak wants to see you in his lab," she told him, smiling. She knew it was his dream to be a trainer, and now it was a reality.

"I'll go over there right now!" Ash yelled, rushing out of the front door. Off he went to go see Professor Oak in his lab along the way he bumped into a small round man, wearing plain, ordinary clothes, whom he didn't recognize. This man however, seemed to know him, and gave him a strange box, red and rectangular, with a symbol of the pokeball on the front.

"What's this for?" asked Ash baffled

"That my son is a pokedex," the man smiled. "It will record any Pokémon you come across"

"But why are you giving this to me?" Ash asked, befuddled.

"You're going to become a trainer aren't you?" the man questioned.

"Yeah, course I am!" Ash smiled excitedly – he still couldn't believe his luck.

"Well here you are then." And without further ado off the strange man trotted.

"I wonder what that was all about" Ash thought to himself. "What a weird man. Ah well…"

He soon forgot about his encounter with old man and the pokedex, and went on to Professor Oaks' lab and found himself stuck with a major situation. Professor Oak was an eccentric old man, dressed in his scientist's lab coat, and a waistcoat. Hung up on his door was a tweed jacket, and his trousers had that distinctly eccentric checked pattern.

"There are three Pokémon here," Oak told him. "And you'll have to choose one. Turtwig, Chimchar, and last but not least Piplup."

"Which one should I go for?" Ash asked.

"That my boy," Oak smiled, "is up to you."

Find out in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Mystery Chapter 2

_**Last time in Chapter 1 Ash was stuck to choose between three Pokémon. The three Pokémon were Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup but which would he choose?? **_

--

"Ok… I think I have decided which Pokémon to choose." Ash said excitedly, waiting to tell Professor Oak which it was going to be.

"Go on then, hit me" Oak replied, anxious to see which to which of the three Pokémon he would have chosen.

"I will choose the Pokémon Turtwig" Ash shouted, feeling that the moment was required.

So Ash has chosen the Pokémon Turtwig which is a leaf type Pokémon and so off he sets on his big adventure on the road to Oreburgh city to get his first city gym badge in order to achieve his goal in becoming a Pokémon trainer.

As he set off, there was a girl that he met in the lab called Dawn and the old trainer he knew from the series before Brock. He set off on a long and strenuous journey along to Oreburgh city on his way he bumped in a Bibarel so it was his first battle.

Without thought ash yelled out

"Turtwig I choose you," he threw the pokeball out and out burst Turtwig, "Turtwig use razor leaf."

Without delay up rose the Turtwig into the air and shot out three or four times and out came 40 speeding leaves in a curved shape. This had stunned the Pokémon for about three or four seconds giving Ash the time to throw a pokeball and capture the Bibarel.

"Yes," Ash shouted, with glee in his voice, "I've caught my first ever Pokémon."

"Well done Ash," Dawn and Brock shouted out, with joy coming across in their voices in their voices, "That was amazing for your first battle." Brock encouraged Ash.

"So that's what it's like to catch a pokemon,"Dawn said, frowning, " I am going to try and catch my first pokemon as well on the road to Oreburgh city."

--

We see our hero again trekking on the road to Oreburgh city to face his first gym battle Roark.

" Hey Ash I bet you can't wait to get to Oreburgh city," Brock said, running after Ash who was walking to fast for him to keep up, "you sure your ready."

"Yes I think so this is my first ever gym battle," Ash said, is voicing getting louder as he spoke, " This is going to be great."

Ash and his friends continued to carry on their journey to Oreburgh city and half way down the road the spot a coal mine which looks in full swing. Ash can see that the coal mine is part of Oreburgh city and starts running aalong with the others.

" Hey Ash, I can see Oreburgh city and it looks a big place." Brock said , panting as he ran.

" I know isn't it great." Ash said , smiling gladly.

They finally reach the gate where there journey is put to an end for now….

_**If your wondering what happens next find out in January...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon Mystery chapter 3

_**Ash is carrying on his way to Oreburgh Gym where he will have his first gym battle.**_

--

We see our hero again trekking on the road to Oreburgh city to face his first gym battle Roark.

" Hey Ash I bet you can't wait to get to Oreburgh city," Brock said, running after Ash who was walking to fast for him to keep up, "you sure your ready."

"Yes I think so this is my first ever gym battle," Ash said, is voicing getting louder as he spoke, " This is going to be great."

Ash and his friends continued to carry on their journey to Oreburgh city and half way down the road the spot a coal mine which looks in full swing. Ash can see that the coal mine is part of Oreburgh city and starts running aalong with the others.

" Hey Ash, I can see Oreburgh city and it looks a big place." Brock said , panting as he ran.

" I know isn't it great." Ash said , smiling gladly.

They finally reach the gate where there journey is put to an end for now….

_**Find out what happens with ash's gym battle soon….**_


End file.
